


Fast Forward Till You Go Down On Me

by extemporally (hidebehindtrees)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidebehindtrees/pseuds/extemporally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lissa_bear's prompt at the <a href="http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html">Girl Direction Fic Fest</a>: "One of the guys isn't super experienced and girl!Harry teaches him how to go down on a girl. Doesn't matter which guy, but bonus points if it's Zayn or Liam." (Hint: it's Zayn!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Forward Till You Go Down On Me

They barely get the door of the hotel room closed before they're kissing madly. Zayn is pinning Harry to the door, and she lets her thighs fall open around Zayn's leg as their tongues tangle, lush and wet. Harry makes a pleased sound involuntarily and Zayn pulls off and looks at her through his lashes.

"All right?" he says. His voice is low and it's driving Harry absolutely mad.

"Yes, yes," Harry pants, arching her hips up impatiently. Was that not definitely nonverbal language for _keep doing this_?

Luckily Zayn gets the hint and ducks back in, this time pressing open-mouthed kisses to her neck, and _oh_ , it’s not Harry’s fault that she’s sensitive there and she can't stop the sounds that spill out of her. Zayn's lips are firm and she can feel his teeth pressing against her skin ever so slightly, as well as the slightest hint of ruff. She could do this _forever._

Zayn's kissed a burning trail up her neck by now, and she can feel his teeth grazing her earlobe and his hot breath against the shell of her ear. "You like this?" he says. 

"Yes, Zayn, _yes yes_ ," Harry can't help squirming, because it feels so good but she's _so_ impatient, "Please."

"Please what?" It's almost like Zayn doesn't know he's being a tease, because he looks entirely too earnest for the compromising situation they're in right now. "What do you want, Haz?"

Harry doesn't know if it would be too forward to say _I want you to make me come, and come, and come, again and again_. Also, she does plan on getting Zayn off sometime. So she just settles for, "I think you should go down on me."

Zayn gets even more intent, if such a thing is possible, and it's an indication of how well Harry knows him that she knows that means he's confused rather than anything else. But knowing is one thing, and that doesn't stop the heat from spreading through her lower belly from the full force of his gaze. 

Harry leans forward and catches his hands in hers, and presses a quick kiss on him again, just in case. "Hm?" she murmurs. "That all right?"

"I - I've never done that before," Zayn says. 

"Oh," Harry breathes, and she shouldn't find it so hot, she really shouldn't, but it excites her anyway. She's Zayn's first, at least for this. Oh, god. "Would you like me to teach you?"

Zayn stills, but he catches her gaze and nods certainly, and Harry can't stop the beam from spreading on her face. "Okay," she says, and leads Zayn over to the bed. 

She's not entirely sure what she's going to do, but she reaches underneath her skirt with fingers that are not - _not_ \- trembling and takes her underwear off swiftly, then sits down. Zayn hovers over her, uncertain, before sinking down to his knees on the carpeted floor. He pushes Harry's skirt up to her waist and adjusts her legs over each of his shoulders, and presses a kiss to the underside of her kneecap and waits, intent.

This is Zayn – her best friend, whom she can share almost everything with. She can tell him what she wants, like a big girl.

"Um, ah," Harry says. She reaches down and touches his cheek, and it steadies her. "Um, just put your mouth on me and lick."

Harry's already wet when Zayn puts his tongue on her, his lips pressing on her flesh as well, and licks a thorough stripe up her strip before pressing at her clit. He pauses and looks up at her again.

"Keep going," Harry says, shakily. "If you - if you can find a rhythm, like that, _yes_."

It's kind of early days, but Zayn picks up on her instructions fairly fast before overreaching them. He seems to have picked up on the fact that Harry really likes it when he concentrates on her clit, so he does just that, experimenting with curling his tongue just right and then applying the flat at it in a steady, exquisite rhythm. 

"Like that, keep going," Harry pants, and Zayn doesn't even pause, just grips her thighs harder and goes for it. She's nearly grinding down on him now, but it feels perfect when his tongue goes back and forth over that tiny spot. Harry's back arcs into a bow, and she tugs at his hair just to keep her balance. "Faster, faster," she pants, and Zayn does.

"Fingers - your, just keep what you're doing now, but put your fingers in me," and even then Zayn doesn't throw off his rhythm, and the sensations in Harry just keep building as he sinks one, then two fingers into Harry, and she clenches down on the pads of them, gasping.

"Zayn," Harry gasps, and she can tell from the imperceptible stilling of his head (but, thank god, not his tongue, not his lovely talented tongue, which he keeps sweeping over her) that he's steeling himself for more instructions, but she doesn't have anything to tell him this time, just to keep doing what he's doing, "Zayn, Zayn, Zayn, faster, ah!"

When she comes it's hard, frotting shamelessly against Zayn's face, her orgasm sweeping tidal waves over her like she's a vast ocean and Zayn's the moon, or something like that. Zayn doesn't stop what he's doing, just rides it out with her until she clenches around his fingers and moans, one last time. " _Zayn -_ ”

Harry slumps back on the bed and lets go of Zayn's hair, sighing. She feels a little bad about tugging at Zayn's hair like that, but that was seriously intense. Zayn looks up, his eyes dark. 

"You taste good," he tells her, and Harry giggles.

"Oh, Zayn..."

"Can I -" he gestures at her, "Again?"

Harry's eyes widen. She'd hoped, but - "Seriously?" she says, her voice a squeak. "You don't mind?"

Zayn shakes his head, already lowered to the vee between her thighs. "I like it," he says, and falls to again.

This time Harry gives less instruction, and Zayn applies the lesson she gave him with enthusiasm, running a thumb along the slick folds of her cunt and lapping up the come there before applying the flat of his tongue to her clit. Harry's been with boys before, of course, but she's never been so eager to go again, what with the rasp of his 5 o'clock shadow against her, and his tongue. Almost without warning, Harry can feel her core tightening again and raises her hips weakly, desperate for just that bit more of pressure, contact, and Zayn gives it. Harry clenches down and comes, gasping incoherent sounds even she doesn't know the meaning of, and touches the base of Zayn's neck, where hair meets bare skin.

"Jesus," she says weakly, after. 

Zayn's face is next to hers now, and it's the easiest thing in the world to turn her face so their mouths are touching, and kiss slowly and luxuriously. Given that she's just come twice, Harry shouldn't be so turned on by the fact that she can still taste her come on him, but she is. 

"Was that good?" Zayn asks politely, when they break apart. His hard-on is pressing against her hip, but he's not doing anything about it just yet.

"Good?" Harry laughs breathlessly. "Zayn, that was fucking incredible."

Harry can see a slight pink spreading over Zayn's cheeks, and she has no idea why it makes her heart twinge inside of her, but it does. "Good," Zayn says. "I mean, I'm glad." Harry gets the sense that he wants to say some more, so she holds off on words. "Thank you," he says finally, and reaches for her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. 

Harry rolls on top of him and kisses him fiercely. "You," she says, when they break apart, and then kisses him some more.

Zayn smiles - he looks so darling even when he's about to get it hard and dirty. "Me?"

"Yeah," Harry says, and undoes his belt buckle, smiling sweetly all the while. Two can play this game.


End file.
